Problem: Daniel did 94 push-ups in the evening. Luis did 93 push-ups at night. How many fewer push-ups did Luis do than Daniel?
Explanation: Find the difference between Daniel's push-ups and Luis's push-ups. The difference is $94 - 93$ push-ups. $94 - 93 = 1$.